Don't Tell Me
by Mell Kamiyana
Summary: Why did Lily hate James so much? What fueled her hatred? It couldn't just be she didn't like him. No. The hatred ran much deeper than that.


**Don't Tell Me**  
  
The song is Avril Lavignes and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
This is my second fic, and hopefully it's a success. Anyways, here we go.

Story:   
  
She sat in her dorm, remembering. Remembering the time they held hands and walked back to the common room after they snuck out after curfew. They went into the kitchen that time.  
  
Or the time the used the invisibility cloak and snuck outside by the lake. It had been beautiful in the moonlight, and that was where they shared their first kiss. They were nearly caught by Filch going back in, but she didn't mind. She had gotten to spend the night with him.  
  
Or when she received a nasty letter from Petunia, telling her never to speak to her again. She had cried for quite some time. But he was there, helping her through it. He had even called her sister quite a few bad names. She laughed at the thought.  
  
There was always her stupid fear of flying. She didn't want to get anywhere near a broom. One night he came to her window, and made her get on the broom with him. He promised not to drop her, and she trusted him. They had a blast flying around on the broom all night.  
  
'Why are you such a conceited git?' She thought to herself silently. The memories made everything that much harder to believe.  
  
**((You held my hand and walked me home I know  
  
While you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?))**  
  
'Guess I wasn't enough in myself for you. I swear, sometimes you are worse than Sirius Black.' She continued her thoughts and anger silently. Didn't he know? He couldn't have been that stupid. Sure he would with anyone, but her, she would wait. She wasn't one of his fan club members, she never would be.  
  
**((Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
  
The one who gives it all away))**  
  
He had led her up to his dorm. It was empty. She was eying him suspiciously. He advanced on her and began kissing her. She complied, kissing him back. Apparently he was feeling bold or stupid that night, because his hand began roaming. She immediately shoved him back, looking at him. He gave her a look, as if asking her what was wrong.  
  
"No." Was all that came out of her mouth at the time.  
  
"Why, don't you love me? Don't you want this?" He asked her. His temper was rising again, she could tell. Being together gave her that advantage. "You should do this; everyone else would die for the chance. You should be begging me for this."  
  
He had said too much. She stared at him, tears were brimming her eyes. She had thought he'd changed. For her, maybe he would. But he was the same as ever, never going to change.  
  
"Don't tell me what I want. I can do that fine on my own, and I don't want this." There, she had said it firmly and clearly. She turned to walk down the stairs and into her own dorm.  
  
**((Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way))**  
  
The next day he walked up behind her and casually flung his arm over her shoulders. This was something she was accustomed to, but not this time. He wanted only one thing from her, and she wouldn't let him have it.  
  
"Your charms won't work this time. I was stupid enough to fall for them once, but not again." She yelled at him, running into the Gryffindor common room. He had followed her. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. A few minutes later he was kissing her, as if that would make everything go away.  
  
"Stop" She choked out. She was crying now. He wouldn't change; she didn't want to believe it. Their memories still fresh in her mind, she hated this, hated him. "I'm not doing what you want. I'm doing what I think is right."  
  
**((Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah that's what I said  
  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away))**  
  
Did he really think she would? Was that why he had tried? Did she come off as easy? No. She was giving this way too much thought. He was a conceited, arrogant, git. She would hate him for it.  
  
"Stop crying. It'll be okay." He tried consoling her.  
  
"Don't." She told him, one word said it all. She was no longer in love with him like she had been. He had ruined all that on his own, without her help. She would no longer comply with everything he said. She was her own person. "You're better off not."  
  
**((Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way))**  
  
Days later he wouldn't talk to her. He glared at her every chance he got. She walked around defiantly. His stupid tricks no longer worked, she saw through him. She didn't do anything wrong. She continued working hard in all her classes, ignoring him when she could.  
  
All those annoying memories were gone from her. She didn't have to curse them away. His presence near her had done it. Her hatred for him ran deep. His guilt trip he was playing wasn't working, and she knew it.  
  
**((This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away))**  
  
"Did you really think you had it all figured out? Did you really think you had won? You should know better by now." She told him. It had been a few weeks since they spoke, and those were her first words to him.  
  
"Don't ever try and control me again, you prat." She glared and walked away. This was better, he knew it was over. He knew she hated him. He knew she didn't want him like she had. He should have known he was the reason for it all as well.  
  
**((Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
  
Did you think that it was somethin' I was gonna do and cry?  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say,  
  
Your better off that way))**  
  
So, Lily Evans walked through the halls of Hogwarts, her head held up high. She liked it better this way. Her grades had gone up; she had more time for friends, and no pressure. All she had left of them was her hatred for him.  
  
"I'm better off alone, James Potter"  
  
**((Better off that way  
  
I'm better off alone anyway))  
**  
Fin-  
  
So, how was it? Good, bad, horrible, excellent? Let me know, please review! I really like this couple, and thought this song would make an interesting reason for Lily's hate.  
  
Thank you for reading, even if you don't review.  
  
Mell


End file.
